<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want by Beanie (S0ftkawa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821200">All I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ftkawa/pseuds/Beanie'>Beanie (S0ftkawa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ftkawa/pseuds/Beanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short iwaoi Christmas oneshot loosely inspired by the lyrics of Liam payne's all I want (for Christmas)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had always loved Christmas, call him basic but everything about the season sparked an immense amount of joy within the third year. Each year he’d spend the entire month of November planning, be it dates or outings, shopping, decorating or baking, anything he could possibly think of was drafted into a plan, so that by the time December 25th rolled around the whole thing was perfect. To Iwaizumi Christmas was just another holiday, sure he found it slightly more enjoyable than others but he just couldn't get into the same way Oikawa did, though this did not stop him being fond of his boyfriend, the way he would behave during the Christmas period was something Iwaizumi had always found cute, though since he become his boyfriend 4 years ago that cuteness had grown. Especially since Oikawa began planning cute little Christmas themed dates and started to purchase a new set of matching Christmas jumpers for the pair each year.  </p><p>Oikawa knew his love for Christmas had come from his mother, she’d been the same as him, back when she was alive, every holiday brought a new surprise and Oikawa had tried to keep up the tradition regardless of his workload. So to Iwaizumi it was no surprise when Oikawa would throw out the old decorations in order to buy new ones, it was no surprise when the boy would cry over the smallest thing, because Iwaizumi knew what Christmas meant to his love, he knew the importance the holiday held for Oikawa. </p><p>Over the past few years Christmas itself had become more special for the pair, though this stemmed from their final year of high school and Oikawa's accidental confession of feelings that Christmas eve, Iwaizumi himself hadn’t planned on confessing it just kind of happened when he was trying to reassure Oikawa that their friendship would not be affected. Both boys’ simply found it to be a relief that the feelings they had were reciprocated. That Christmas morning they had shared their first kiss, the year after brought a few changes, both boys now being university students, they shared their first Christmas together as an  official couple, the third year was more special, that year Iwaizumi had gifted Oikawa a promise ring, the word always engraved onto it, promising that every Christmas they would be together.    </p><p>This year being their fourth, brought Oikawa more excitement, though the setter had not failed to notice the difference in the pairs atmosphere, he just merely thought nothing of it, after all both himself and Iwaizumi had been busy with coursework and assignment deadlines, the boy just figured this was the reasoning, hence why it was such a surprise when his Iwa-Chan declined his offer to decorate the tree together. </p><p>The older of the pair had just returned home, after finishing his evening shift at the local gym, his boyfriend stood in the living room, unopened boxes of decorations scattered around, the decorative cushions they had for everyday use now replaced by the commercial reindeer ones the taller boy had gotten a few days ago. A few ornaments placed neatly in their assigned places, colourful, lights and garlands hung from the ceiling , some framing the walls. Christmas cards placed atop of the mantlepiece. Pinned to the wall above were those addressed to Oikawa from his mother, the one in the middle, catching Iwaizumi’s eye, he knew that card, it was the last one he had received from his mother, the appearance almost identical to that of the one Iwaizumi had received, both boys having a similar passage, each could recite by heart, though only one line remained prominent in Iwaizumi’s memory. Once Oikawa noticed his boyfriend enter their shared dorm his face somehow lit up brighter, a soft smile becoming evident. “Hey Iwa, come help me decorate” the boys voice was almost childlike, his excitement obvious, and though Iwaizumi would have loved to join him, he simply did not have energy left, all the boy wanted was to take a quick shower and lie in bed until sleep overtook his body.<br/>
“Why don’t leave it tonight hmm, we can do it together in the morning.” Iwaizumi hadn’t meant any harm; the poor boy just could not muster the effort.<br/>
“But Iwa, we always do the tree together on the first.” Oikawa’s expression had changed, the boy visibly upset, he understood that his boyfriend had, had a busy day but decorating the tree was something they’d do together and it was always done on the same day, it was a tradition, and Oikawa would not allow a tradition to be broken.<br/>
“I know bubs but I’m super tired, I promise we can do it tomorrow.”<br/>
“Iwaaaa we have to do it today.”<br/>
“Well if it has to be done today, you can just do it by yourself, I’m sure you can handle it you aren’t a child”  Iwaizumis intentions were not to be rude, he didn’t mean to snap, he truly was just tired and wanted to end the day as quickly as possible.<br/>
“Oh, okay” Oikawa's voice did display a hint of sadness making it clear that Iwaizumi had upset him but the boy was too tired to notice, instead he just said, “we will do it tomorrow angel.” before heading off up the stairs, But Oikawa couldn't leave it, opting to finish it by himself that night.<br/>
Over the next two weeks the same sort of things kept happening, Oikawa couldn’t understand why and Iwaizumi himself didn’t mean for it to happen, the boy was either stressing over deadlines and due dates, worrying about his plans or just being exhausted due to work. As soon as the arguments were over both boys were quick to apologize knowing that everything  they had fought over was petty, small and unimportant. After the apologies they would share kisses and confessions of love before settling down with a mug of hot chocolate to watch a Christmas film Oikawa had pre-chosen.  </p><p>The following week, things seemed to have settled down, Both the boys having handed in their final assignments having no more deadlines removing a large amount of tension. The pair doing a lot better within their communication, though Oikawa had noticed Iwaizumi still appeared rather anxious, the younger lad had however come up with a plan to hopefully make his partner feel better and be able to spend time with him, something that he hadn’t been able to do much of this December.<br/>
“Say Iwa, why don't we go out tonight, there’s an ice-skating Rink open for the holidays in the town centre, and maybe afterwards we can grab some chocolate at that cafe we visited last month.” The brunette proposed his idea.<br/>
“You know what, that sounds perfect bubs.” Iwaizumi answered his boyfriend hugging him from behind, his arms wrapped loosely around the others waist, his head atop the others shoulder.  </p><p>A few hours later and both boys were ready, walking together hand in hand as they made the short journey into the town centre, happiness and love surrounding them. The night itself was perfect for their pair, their time together making it truly feel like Christmas. Their time at the ice-skating rink, truly helped Iwaizumi relax. He watched as his boyfriend tried to show off, giggling and smiling proudly as the boy turned and danced around on the ice. Watching in awe as his boyfriend gracefully landed a jump, finding the cute smile upon his boyfriends face to be the purest and most beautiful sight, one that could outshine all of the town's decorative lights. Oikawa himself laughed as Iwaizumi wobbled around on the ice, the older of the two not being confident in the abilities he possessed, though he was really rather good. His own nerves causing him to stumble a few times causing Oikawa to loudly laugh before helping him up, the pair choosing to skate a little together, swaying in the arms of the other effortlessly moving around the ice lost in each other's eyes as the Christmas songs played in the background.    </p><p>After spending a few hours on the ice, both boys grew a little tired, Oikawa also becoming cold as he had refused to bring a jacket, calming the thin material of his jumper would be enough to keep him warm, Luckily as this was an event that happened more or less every year, even when they were kids. Iwaizumi had brought along another jacket, ensuring it was one of his own as Oikawa preferred wearing those which belonged to his boyfriend. Once Oikawa put the jacket around him, he felt a little warmer, content as he could still smell the traces of Iwaizumi’s cologne that had managed to remain within the polyester material. </p><p>On their way home the pair made a detour, stopping off at the Cafe Oikawa had suggested when he revealed his idea for the night. Upon their entry the pair had noticed how emptier it was as opposed to their last visit the previous month, only themselves and around 6 or so others being in the building. When the couple were up to order there was a slight debate as to who would pay, Iwaizumi winning rather quickly. Both boys having received their orders, Iwaizumi going simple with the classic hot chocolate and cream, Oikawa going a little different having ordered a gingerbread latte, him too having cream, cutely smiling to himself as he ate the small gingerbread man that had come with it. </p><p>Once they returned home the couple silently got ready to bed, curling up together before drifting off to sleep, both completely and incandescently happy with their night. </p><p>A week later and the pair had finished for their winter break, Christmas itself now fast approaching and whilst Oikawa was overjoyed, Iwaizumi was in a state of anxiety, his mind over analysing his entire plan. This constant anxious feeling he had caused him to appear distant, whilst it was completely unintentional Oikawa’s own insecurities were getting the better of him, causing the sour atmosphere to strike back up. The tension brewing over the course of the week. And whilst the smallest things were getting to them both, the pair had so far managed to keep their cool. </p><p>Though by the time Christmas eve had come around, the tension, mixed with Oikawa’s sadness as he remembered how his Christmas’ used to be back when his mother was alive, caused the boy to snap. Iwaizumi had come home after completing his final shift at work, he knew something was bothering his boyfriend, so before questioning it he wrapped him into a hug, only to have Oikawa pull away. “Hey, what's going on, talk to me angel.” Iwaizumi spoke softly, his concern warranted he knew that Oikawa would only ever not accept a hug when something was bothering him.<br/>
“Like you care.” three simple words said in such a harsh manner startled Iwaizumi.<br/>
“What are you talking about, of course I care, where on earth did you get the idea that I didn't?”<br/>
“Oh, I don’t know Iwaizumi, where did I ever get such an idea? How could I ever think that you didn’t care, how stupid of me.” Oikawa was clearly upset, his anger was obvious and yet Iwaizumi didn't understand why, he was too caught up in the fact that Oikawa had said his last name in full.<br/>
“What is going on? Why are you mad, come on baby let's talk about this.”<br/>
“You want to talk, Fine, why don't we talk about how distant you've been. Why don't we talk about the fact that you have basically been avoiding me since the start of the month, the only time you seemed okay, was our date last week so tell me, Hajime was it all fake, do you even want to be with me anymore?” Iwaizumi couldn't believe what Oikawa was saying, yes, he’d been distant, but that was only because of what he had planned for tonight, he was worried as to how Oikawa would respond. “C’mon you wanted to talk so talk.” At that Iwazumi’s hand reached into his pocket, he felt the velvet texture.<br/>
“Toru, I.”<br/>
“Save it you obviously don’t want to be with me so just leave.” Tears were now threatening to spill from both the boys eyes. Iwazumi pulled out the object that his hand was grasping inside of his pocket, throwing it at Oikawa, sadness evident in his voice as he spoke. “I guess we won't be needing this then.”<br/>
Oikawa picked the object up, opening the lid, to reveal a ring. Both boys were now crying as Oikawa looked at Iwaizumis face, their angry expressions much softer. “Oh Iwa.” The taller boy began walking towards the other, Iwaizumi standing there for a second after Oikawa;s arms were thrown around his body before he too wrapped the other in his. “Im sorry Iwa, it was stupid of me to assume things.”<br/>
“Hey, hey it's alright, you were upset, it's not your fault, I love you okay.”<br/>
“I love you too.”</p><p>Iwaizumi Pulled away from the hug, taking the box out of the younger lad’s hands, as he got down onto one knee, Oikawa knew what was happening, tears beginning to fall again, though this time those of joy. Revealing the ring he spoke. “Toru Oikawa, there are so many ways I could say this and yet none will do my feelings justice, but I'll go with the simplest one, just four words. Will you marry me?”  The radio in the background was still softly playing, none of the boys had noticed it during their argument but just now as Oikawa nodded throwing himself into the arms of his now fiancé Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think how ironic the song choice was even though it was rather fitting. And as the song finished, he pulled Oikawa closer, whispering in his ear, "we can make it through forever shittykawa". </p><p>Authors note </p><p>Hello all, thank you for reading this sorry, the idea came to me in the middle of October and I had written it by the middle of November. </p><p>This is actually my first one shot and I'm rather proud of it. </p><p>I have published it here but will also be publishing it on Wattpad as well. </p><p>Account usernames.<br/>
Wattpad: S0ftkawa<br/>
Archive of our own: Dani_mouskyjiii</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>